Nama
by magma maiden
Summary: Nama adalah sebuah doa. Sebuah harapan dari yang memberikannya. Sepotong mantra yang bisa membuka pintu-pintu kekuatan. Namun nama juga bisa menjadi beban bagi pemanggulnya. Menjadi kutukan baginya. Menghancurkannya jika ia terlalu lemah untuk menyandang nama yang agung. Sampai kemarin, ia tak pernah memiliki nama. (Nederlands-Indië bukanlah namanya)


_Hetalia/APH adalah properti Hidekaz Himaruya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil ataupun mengklaim karya tsb sebagai milik saya. OC fem!Indonesia adalah hasil saya, dibuat berdasarkan konsep personifikasi APH dan negara Indonesia. Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk merayakan kemerdekaan Indonesia dan event Dirgahayu 70 Tahun Indonesia. Cross-post di AO3 dan dA_

* * *

.

.

"Pulanglah."

Suara itu bergetar lirih, nyaris tak terdengar di antara keriuhan belantara yang melatari pertemuan mereka. Si empunya suara tak repot menolehkan kepala, pertanda bahwa kehadirannya tiada diharapkan. _Tapi ini rumahku juga_ , ingin lidahnya berujar. _Dari titik ini sampai jauh melampaui Banda, mendekati tempat matahari beranjak memanjat langit setiap hari_. Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengutarakannya terbukti sulit. Ia tak ingin menyinggung entitas yang lebih tua dan berpengalaman darinya itu. Maka ia pun tetap membisu.

"Jangan datang lagi," orang itu melanjutkan, rencong yang ia asah berkilau di bawah seberkas cahaya matahari yang menembus kanopi hutan. "Jangan datang lagi kalau namamu masih-"

Sang tamu mengeluarkan isak tertahan. Matanya dipejamkan rapat-rapat, berusaha menulikan diri dari kata yang mengakhiri percakapan satu arah mereka. Tanpa memohon diri, sang gadis melompat bangun dan berlari pergi.

Di dalam rimbunnya rimba Sumatra, sang mantan Kesultanan Aceh menghela napas berat. Dadanya sesak. Didengarnya keresak sesemakan yang ditembus sepasang kaki telanjang, lalu hutan kembali sunyi.

* * *

.

.

Nama adalah sebuah doa. Sebuah harapan dari yang memberikannya. Sepotong mantra yang bisa membuka pintu-pintu kekuatan. Namun nama juga bisa menjadi beban bagi pemanggulnya. Menjadi kutukan baginya. Menghancurkannya jika ia terlalu lemah untuk menyandang nama yang agung.

Sampai kemarin, ia tak pernah memiliki nama.

(Nederlands-Indië bukanlah namanya)

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **1929**

Pepohonan rimbun itu menyediakan tempat persembunyian untuknya, jauh dari mata para pejalan kaki yang lewat di jalan setapak itu. Semilir anginnya, besar dahannya, sungguh tempat sempurna untuk tidur siang. Seorang wanita muda duduk di salah satu dahan itu, kedua kakinya bergoyang menggelantung, setandan pisang terletak di pangkuannya. Tatapan mata cokelatnya menerawang, senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ia sedang berbahagia.

Namun untuk suatu alasan, kebahagiaan yang menyelubunginya bak selendang para dewi kahyangan itu tak berwujud selain berupa senyuman dan tatapan kosong. Kepada siapa ia harus membagi rasa ini? Kedua babu - ia lebih suka menyebut mereka emban - yang tinggal bersamanya tidak paham persoalan 'orang-orang besar'. Ia pun merasa kurang aman memberitahu mereka; ia tahu keduanya telah dibayar untuk mengawasinya sepanjang waktu. Walau mereka bukanlah pengawas yang baik, Si Wanita Muda tahu mereka akan melaporkan seluruh kegiatannya begitu _Sang Meneer_ datang.

Orang yang tinggal jauh di seberang samudra, orang yang _memiliki_ setiap jengkal tanah dan air di sini.

Biasanya perjalanan dari Eropa akan memakan waktu satu sampai dua bulan dengan kapal, namun sejak KNILM - maskapai burung besi - resmi didirikan, ia bisa mencapai Batavia dalam waktu kurang dari empat belas hari. Dua minggu lalu Si Wanita Muda menerima telegram yang mengabarkan keberangkatannya. Berarti kedatangannya...

Seolah dilahirkan lamunannya, sepasang kuda berderap di jalan sempit itu, memaksa serombongan anak bertelanjang dada dan kaki menyingkir. Mata mereka terpancang pada seragam kelabu-hijau penunggangnya yang bersih tak ternoda. Seragam KNIL.

Si Wanita Muda berhenti mengunyah. Punggungnya menegak.

Dari ujung jalan muncul sebuah delman, lajunya lambat karena dahan-dahan pohon yang menjuntai ke atap keretanya. Setelah kusirnya menghentikan delman di pekarangan rumah Si Wanita Muda yang penuh daun mati, kedua babu keluar dari dalam dan dengan sigap membantu penumpangnya turun. Rambut keemasan dan mata menyipit menghalangi sinar matahari yang memanggang kulit pucatnya tanpa ampun menyambut pandangan wanita itu. Sang Meneer bercengkerama singkat dengan kedua prajurit sebelum mereka dan delmannya bertolak pergi.

"Indië!"

Pisang yang sudah melunak di dalam mulutnya mendadak terasa pahit. Lebih pahit daripada jamu sambiloto. Ia tak berani bergerak, takut daun dan ranting akan berkeresak mengkhianatinya. Tiap kali nama itu disebut selalu ada tarikan yang memaksanya bangun dan bergerak mematuhi. Namun tidak kali ini. Meski begitu, debur jantungnya tetaplah kencang.

"Indië!"

Pria jangkung di bawah berkacak pinggang, mengedarkan tatapan ke seluruh halaman yang tak luas sebelum beranjak masuk. Ketika ekor jasnya sudah menghilang di pintu, wanita itu bernapas lega. Ditelannya pisang yang sudah terkunyah, lalu turun meninggalkan sisanya di salah satu cabang untuk monyet-monyet yang sesekali berayun lewat.

Beranikah ia mengutarakannya? Mengatakan pada Meneer Nederland bahwa ia bukanlah Hindia Belanda? Atau mungkin Sang Meneer telah mendengar tentang Sumpah Pemuda yang dideklarasikan selang beberapa bulan lalu. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Kerajaan terhadap gelombang nasionalisme yang semakin merebak dari hari ke hari-

"Di situ kamu rupanya, Indië."

Belum sempat ia menjejak tanah dan belum siap ia menghadap, pria itu muncul kembali di ambang pintu. Berkacak pinggang dengan kedua alis menukik. Pertanda buruk. Si Wanita Muda memilih duduk di dahan terendah dan menarik lembut kunciran rambut panjangnya, mengenyahkan kegugupan yang melanda. Akhirnya ia tenang, walau tatapannya masih terpaku ke pangkuan saat Sang Meneer menghampiri.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kupanggil sedari tadi, apa kau tidak mendengar?"

Dengan duduk di dahan seperti ini, sekarang mereka berdua hampir sama tinggi. Hampir sejajar. Setara. Biasanya Si Wanita Muda yang harus mendongak melihat Sang Meneer, tetapi kali ini pria itulah yang harus mendongak. Bibirnya membuka, dan sebuah bisikan meluncur keluar.

"Aku bukan Indië."

"Apa katamu?"

Diangkatnya dagu, ditatapnya mata hijau Sang Meneer. "Lars," ia memanggil, suaranya setajam kelewang.

Bukan 'Tuan'. Bukan 'Meneer'. Hanya 'Lars'.

 _"Ik ben jouw Indië niet."_

Rupanya Lars tidak menganggap serius ucapannya. Ia melipat lengannya, jengkel karena tiadanya sapaan 'tuan' atau 'meneer' yang biasanya mendahului namanya. "Indië, jangan bertingkah aneh-aneh, ayo masuk dan buatkan aku makanan."

Wanita itu bergeming. Kedua kepalannya bergetar. Kapanpun Lars tidak ada di rumahnya, ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berkelana ke daerah-daerah yang telah ditaklukkan pasukan Belanda, bermaksud meminta saran dan nasehat. Terkadang ia diterima dengan baik, tetapi tak jarang juga ia diusir oleh personifikasi setempat. Diludahi. Dimaki sebagai kaki tangan Kompeni. Diancam akan dibunuh. Dilempari batu. Sungguh menyakitkan menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari keluarganya sendiri, namun apa daya...

Si Wanita Muda mendatangi mereka sebagai Nederlands-Indië. Sebagai wajah dari penindasan dan perampasan yang mereka alami selama bertahun-tahun. Kedatangannya seolah mengingatkan bahwa mereka tak lagi berdaulat atas diri mereka sendiri. Bahwa sekarang mereka harus tunduk pada Sang Ratu yang belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di khatulistiwa, yang wujudnya tidak mereka ketahui, yang namanya masih terasa asing di lidah mereka. Bahwa negeri, kesultanan, kerajaan mereka bisa saja berakhir esok hari setelah melalui tahun-tahun penuh kejayaan. Betapa hinanya, betapa _rendahnya_ harus tunduk bertekuk lutut...

Murka mereka, kesedihan mereka, keputusasaan mereka - semua itu jadi milik _nya_ sekarang. Dan itu berarti di tangannyalah angkara mereka akan berwujud. Gelegak emosi naik dari dasar perutnya, memanaskan seluruh porinya bak lubang uap di kerak antar benua. "Dengarkan aku," pintanya, namun ada geram gemuruh mengombak mengancam dalam permintaannya.

Sekali lagi ia tidak dihiraukan. "Turunlah, aku lelah berdiri terus."

"Tidak sampai kau mendengarkan aku." Lagi-lagi tak ada tuan ataupun meneer. Kali ini mereka bukan penguasa dan budak, namun dua entitas setara dan sejajar. Setidaknya, begitulah yang dipikirkan wanita itu.

Lars melangkah mendekat. "Namamu hanya Indië. Mau sampai tiga ratus tahun ke depan lagi pun akan tetap Indië. Turun sekarang atau kau tidak akan makan sampai besok."

Hijau sekali lagi bertemu cokelat gelap. Mata besar Si Wanita Muda membelalak seiring dengan tumpahnya emosi yang ia pendam, yang ia warisi, yang tumbuh dipupuk dendam. Yang meledak dalam satu raungan membahana:

"Namaku Indonesia!"

Sebuah tinju telak menghantam hidung Lars. Merah muncrat. Si Wanita Muda - Indonesia - melompat ke bumi, melesat secepat anak panah Arjuna ke dalam belantara. Teriakan Lars yang mirip auman singa terluka bergaung jauh di belakang, namun itu tak menghentikannya - mempercepatnya malah. Tanah dan batuan berganti rumput dan dedaunan busuk, rumah-rumah beratap rumbia menghilang digantikan pepohonan rimbun berdesir penuh kehidupan.

Kakinya terluka, tergores, tertusuk, tetapi Indonesia tidak peduli. Emosinya masih bergemuruh menggumpal mengganjal dada, menyesakkan napas. Ia jatuh berlutut, terbatuk ke tangannya yang bau humus dan anyir. Darah Lars telah menodai lengan putih kebayanya. Rambutnya berantakan, membingkai wajahnya seperti akar-akar beringin tua. Batuk wanita itu berubah menjadi napas tersengal, lalu isak tangis, lalu tawa. Lalu tangis. Lalu tawa lagi. Air matanya mengalir mengiringi dering tawanya bergema dari satu pohon ke pohon lain, mengundang seluruh penghuni hutan baik yang berjalan, melata, terbang, berenang, melompat, terpancang di tanah maupun tak kasatmata ikut tertawa dan menangis bersamanya.

Ia belum pernah meninju Lars. Ia selalu mengira bahwa pria itu lebih kuat darinya. Namun satu kesempatan dan seiris kecerdikan bisa mengantarkan serangannya tepat sasaran. Ditatapnya telapak berlumur tanah dengan setitik noda merah itu. Sudah lama ia tinggal bersamanya, di bawah naungannya, melihatnya _berbisnis_ dan meluaskan lahan. Sudah lebih dari seabad ia menyandang Nederlands-Indië sebagai sebuah nama, namun itu bukanlah nama yang pantas.

Nama adalah sebuah doa. Sebuah harapan dari yang memberikannya. Sepotong mantra yang bisa membuka pintu-pintu kekuatan. _Nederlands-Indië_ tak akan membukakan pintu apapun baginya; bukankah ia hanya sepotong kata di bawah mahkota Sang Ratu Yang Tak Pernah Menginjakkan Kakinya Di Khatulistiwa? Harapan apa, doa apa yang beliau pernah kirimkan kepadanya selain hitam di atas putih yang distempel resmi?

Tetapi _Indonesia_ , meski kata itu lahir dari penutur bahasa di seberang dunia dan menegaskan ikatannya dengan Negeri India, kata itu telah dipilih sebagai namanya. Dipilih oleh kaum cerdik cendekia, kaum terpelajar yang menaruh harapan dan doa sejuta umat di bahunya yang kecil. Diakui sebagai kata yang akan mendefinisikan dirinya, sejak bulan Oktober lalu, sekarang, selamanya. Walau saat ini kata itu hanya beredar di kalangan akademisi, ialah yang akan membentuk kata itu dengan tangannya, mengukirnya dengan kukunya dan meniupkan _h-i-d-u-p_ ke setiap hurufnya. Menjadikannya miliknya, kepunyaannya seutuhnya. Seperti ia memilih namanya sendiri, ia pun akan memilih cara hidupnya sendiri.

Tak lagi bergantung pada Netherlands. Tak peduli meski pria itu menganggapnya sebagai sang permata dalam imperiumnya.

Gerimis membasuhnya. Ia berdiri tegak, tiada keraguan tersisa di raut wajah dan langkah kakinya. Wanita muda itu bisa mendengar doa-doa dipanjatkan tanah dan airnya, api dan anginnya; meletakkan ke dalam telapaknya sebuah tugas yang harus ia emban: menentukan masa depannya sendiri. Leluhur yang tertidur berbisik dari liang mereka, bayi-bayi yang belum lahir berbisik entah dari alam apa, dan mereka yang masih menjejak tanah menantinya. Menanti kemunculannya ke muka dunia. Ia akan meraung, dan seluruh dunia akan mendengarkannya.

Sebagai **Indonesia.**


End file.
